SuperMarioGlitchy4
SMG4 (short for SuperMarioGlitchy4; also known by Glitchy in Mario in Real Life!?) is a Super Mario 64 video maker who makes Super Mario 64 Bloopers. Some of his videos include adult humor that is not suitable for children. Some of them are suitable for 12 or higher. Most of his backgrounds are located in Gmod maps (gm_bigcity is one of them) and various areas from Super Mario 64. He uses characters from other video games and puts them in the video to make it look like they are really in the game. He usually releases a video every Sunday (Monday or Saturday in some time zones). What SuperMarioGlitchy4's "About" Page Says On YouTube Description i LIVE IN A WORLD OF MULTI COLOURED Marios. ._. hi im smg4 and i make weird videos of marios going crazy. some may think its stupid and some may think its funny. well, thats up to you. i make a video every sunday or saturday whichever place you live in :P I dunno. THIS CHANNEL ISNT FOR THE EASILY OFFENDED OR KIDS. BUT HEY YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO READ THIS. 2nd the content is well inapropriate for some and well stupid and really really uncessary for others. 3rd my jokes are sorta crazy, so you have to be mature and crazy enough to get it -_- so watch if you dare WARNING videos may cause head trauma, diabetes, seizure and uncontrolable hate. AND ALSO HAS probably SOME content not for little children Color Code 8107EC20 9CB0 8107EC22 DB00 8107EC28 9CB0 8107EC2A BB00 8107EC40 0000 8107EC42 BB00 8107EC33 0000 8107EC3A BB00 Videos Main article: Full List of Bloopers Trivia *He often uses quotes from other famous YouTubers like PewDiePie and Smosh as well as from movies, memes or TV shows. *He is a very popular machinimist (however, some other SM64 machinimists have made more videos than him on YouTube). *On October 12, 2013, user Daxter5150 interviewed SMG4. Aside from being Australian, these were the facts found about him: **In person, SMG4 hates spaghetti ** He was 14 years old (at the time). ** His colours are: Blue cap harms and shirt, and white overalls. ** His favorite game is Team Fortress 2. ** His favorite food is rice and chicken. ** The bloopers he had the most fun making were the Ssenmodnar series. ** SMG4 doesn't enjoy listening to the Jonas Brothers. ** The song that best describes him the most is JB's "Baby". ** SMG4 would live underwater in a magical place full of ponies and Teletubbies (This is strange because he said he doesn't like Teletubbies in "0% of Spaghetti", and he is often scared of them in his bloopers). ** In person, SMG4 doesn't like school. ** SMG4 was pretty "demented" as a child, just playing games. ** SMG4 has a look-alike character with Wario and Waluigi in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Plumber's Academy". ** He has used the song "Ageha - Ryu" in some of his bloopers, (first used the song in: "Mushroom Wars: That Space Part 3 THE DOWN OF WEEGEESTAR". Then the second time used it was in: "Super Mario Attorney"). * It is implied in several bloopers that SMG4 might actually be gay, or at least bi. This is most strongly evidenced by a major scene in "Mushroom Wars: That Space Part 2", where SMG4 not only takes the gang to a gay bar, but he is approached by a naked man saying that "SMG4's butt had gotten bigger since the last time he was there". However, in "Ssenmodnar 6.64 (100k special Qna Edition)", he stated he was not gay. *SMG4's color code may be based on the color skin for Player 4 in the minigame "Mario Bros. Battle" in the Super Mario Advance series. *His only friends are Steve and a turtle. *In "Ssenmodnar 6.64 (100k special Qna Edition)", SMG4 stated that MegaMan765's SM64 Bloopers were (probably) what inspired him to start making bloopers himself. * According to the credits of the video "The Switcheroooveralls", he has a sister. In fact, he stated that the Rocks started out as his sister's idea. *SMG4 has watched some YouTube Poops of his bloopers, mostly by NationOfOranges696, and liked them. *SMG4's birthday is on May 24, meaning he was born on May 24, 1999. *He's the most subscribed SM64 Machinimist/blooper maker on YouTube. *He appears in the fan-made game "Super Smash Bros. Lawl" as a playable character. * MarioMario54321 made him a protagonist in his new movie Back to the Fourth Dimension (The Rainbow Colonies). *When SMG4 first made his channel, he accidently named it "superMarioGlitchy4" *SMG4 supposedly has some alt accounts, although he never actually reveals it, although one is "TheAwesoMario" *SMG4 finally showed his real life appearance in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, proving he is indeed the guy from the end of Da Glitc External links If you want to learn more about or talk to SMG4, you can use the following links to view his accounts. *SMG4's YouTube channel *@That_Hobo_smg4 on Twitter *SMG4's official Facebook page (aka Supermarioglitchy4's magical land of hobos) *SMG4 on Google+ *SMG4 on the MarioMario54321 Wiki *SMG4 on the Official YouTube Rangers Wiki *SMG4 on the YouTube Wiki *SMG4 on the Super Smash Bros. Lawl Wiki